CASTLE: Un regalo inesperado
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: En la víspera del día del padre, Ric, el recién descubierto hijo de Castle, se las ingenia para crear el mejor regalo para él, y solicita la ayuda de su hermana, abuela y amigos de Castle para llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, un inesperado caso se atraviesa por la vida de Castle y Beckett y eso pone en riesgo toda la celebración.
1. Chapter 1

_* Esta historia esta ambientada en el universo que cree en mi historia llamada, UN TALENTO HEREDADO, a la que pueden acceder desde aqui: s/8747410/1/Un-talento-heredado _

_Pero tengo que aclarar que no es necesario que lean aquella historia para leer esta, solo tienen que saber que aqui Castle tiene un hijo de 15 años llamado Enrique, aka RIC. Esta historia es un especial corto para celebrar a todos nuestros padres, en esta fecha tan especial... que la disfruten_

* * *

**UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Seis meses después. Castle había formado una integra familia, su madre por fin había conseguido un papel en Broadway para una obra a estrenarse en unas semanas, Alexis estaba con asuntos de una temprana graduación de la escuela y Ric, bueno el chico se la pasaba todo el tiempo ocupado, manteniendo un promedio perfecto en la escuela, tomando clases extra, terapia psicológica y además pasaba mucho rato en su página de Internet, misma que continuaba administrando de forma anónima ya que tenía temor de que revelar que él era el hijo de Rick Castle, le fuera a causar algún daño. Castle no se podía quejar de nada, pasaba mucho tiempo con su nuevo hijo y lo estaba empezando a conocer muy bien, sus gustos, sus disgustos, etc.

Ese día no era diferente a otros, habían terminado con un caso de homicidio, una pareja había sido encontrada totalmente mutilada en un callejón junto a la tienda de cómics y resulto que habían sido los padres de uno de ellos.

Castle estaba en su casa formulando teorías cuando llegó Ric corriendo de la escuela. Hola, hijo.

Ric entró al apartamento y camino de largo hacia las escaleras, dejando a Castle con su saludo en la boca, Rick era un padre elocuente y esa no fue excepción, siguió al chico hasta su cuarto y lo miro buscando algo en su armario.

Hum-hum fingiendo tocer para llamar la atención del chico.

Ha Hola papá, antes tocabas. Dijo el chico sin girar siquiera a verlo.

Y antes sabías saludar. Dijo Ric lleno de ironía, entonces el chico se giró a mirarlo con una libreta en las manos.

Lo siento, papá… tuve un mal día.

— ¿Y eso? a ti siempre te va bien el colegio — pregunto Castle sorprendido, pues aunque jamás lo admitiera Ric era la cosa de la que estaba mas orgulloso, de lo único que hablaba en las reuniones con el alcalde y sus amigos era de sus buenas notas, claro, también hablaba mucho de Alexis en la universidad. Pero eso era diferente, a ella la había presumido toda la vida, y lo seguiría haciendo siempre, solo que también le debía cierta atención al chico.

— Hice algo malo papá — murmuro el chico miserable, pero bastante seguro de lo que decía, y Castle, aun que se estremeció por escucharlo, estaba orgulloso de que siempre fuera tan sincero con él.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Tomaste drogas?... ¿Chocaste mi auto? — pregunto Castle casi en pánico, pues el chico siempre era demasiado bueno como para meterse en líos.

— ¿Qué?- ¡Nooo! — grito Ric indignado. — Cielos, papá…. ¿por quien me tomas?, sabes que jamás haría eso — agrego en su defensa, y Castle tuvo que admitir que estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

— Lo siento hijo, es que jamás haces cosas malas ¿sabes? Y simplemente… me descoloque, pero anda… habla de una vez, ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hiciste?— Y Castle seguía sin poder creerlo, y estaba a menos de un minuto de empezar a reírse, creyéndose que todo seria una pequeñez, una exageración de su chico.

— Me… me suspendieron de la escuela, Papá — murmuro en voz baja y sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo. La pequeña sonrisita de Castle desapareció, pero no porque estuviera enojado, mas bien… confundido.

— ¿Qué… dijiste? — titubeo el hombre.

— Yo… papá lo lamente mucho, es que… tuvimos clase de química, y es que… Jim se estaba burlando de mi, y… y me vacio un frasco de polvo raro por la espalda, y es que… pensé que era peligroso, porque no estaba etiquetado y… — explicaba el muchacho.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué cosa era eso? — pregunto Castle en pánico, casi ignorando todo lo demás que el muchacho estaba contando, pero es que su corazón de padre era mas grande que nada, y la seguridad de su pequeño siempre estaría antes que cualquier estupidez.

— No, no… estoy bien, estoy bien… el polvo no era mas que azúcar pintada de color amarillo, pero te juro… te juro que picaba como si fuera polvo picapica o algo así, y yo me enoje… y… me voltee y empuje a Jim, y se callo con todo y la silla… y le grite una mala palabra, y…

— ¿Qué palabra usaste? — pregunto Castle, y su hijo podría jurar que parecía bastante interesado en saberlo, mas que estar enojado.

— ¿Qué?, papá ese no es el punto… — se quejo

— Compláceme. — le exigió Castle, y el chico se ruborizo un poco antes de juntar el valor necesario para repetir la frase delante de su padre:

_"Dije… hijo de puta, métetelo por… el culo"_

El chico hablaba directamente para sus zapatos, tenia vergüenza de ver siquiera la expresión sin sentido de su padre, y en su interior estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de decepcionarlo… por primera vez.

— ¿Y que mas paso? — volvió a preguntar Castle

— Pues… Jim estaba tirado en el suelo y también me grito unos buenos insultos, digo no es como si no me los mereciera…. Pero el profe se dio cuenta de todo, y nos mando a la dirección… y nos suspendieron, _tres días_.

Tan pronto como Ric termino de hablar, apretó sus ojos con fuerza, su padre jamás le había gritado, o regañado. –excepto aquella vez que había corrido tras un asaltante para recuperar una bolsa de una señora, y por eso se había llevado mas que una buena reprimenda. – pero ahora estaba ante una cosa normal de adolescentes, una pelea, y tendría que ser como en esas películas, donde su padre le daría un sermón de _NO A LA VIOLENCIA_, y quizá hasta lo castigaría sin auto o laptop. Y estaba listo para eso, pero no para lo que paso a continuación…

Castle empezó a aplaudir, y cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, estaba muy feliz.

— Uh… ¿Papá? — pregunto sin entender tanta celebración, ¿acaso ya se había vuelto loco por completo?

— Oh hijo, perdóname… es que, jajaja, ¡por fin!... llevo tanto tiempo esperando a que esto sucediera, que…

— ¿estabas esperando que le pegara a alguien? — pregunto alucinado, su padre había echo y dicho un montón de locuras en el año que llevaban viviendo juntos, pero ninguna tan grande como esa.

— ¿Qué?, no, no claro que no… pero hijo, esto es… esto eres tu, siendo un chico normal, un adolescente, _MI ADOLESCENTE_. — dijo Castle sonriente, y entonces abrazo a su hijo muy fuerte, como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir, como si quisiera enmarcar ese momento para siempre, cosa que si quería. Pues estaba feliz de que su hijo por fin dejara de ser tan reservado, pues era parte importante del progreso que el psicólogo menciono como"_Fase inicial_" de una nueva vida, sin dolores del pasado, y eso era lo que le hacia feliz. — Oh, estoy tan contento Ric. — seguía diciendo Castle

Y el chico lo escucho unos segundos más, y entonces rompió el abrazo lentamente. — Espera, espera, espera… ¿si escuchaste la parte en que me suspendieron? ¿TRES DIAS? — Pregunto en pánico.

— Claro que escuche. — dijo el padre.

— ¿y no estas enfadado conmigo? — pregunto impresionado, justo cuando su padre parecía no poder impresionarlo mas…

— Un poco, pero hijo… es que esto es un progreso, por fin estas empezando a tener la vida normal que tanto he querido para ti. Y no estoy diciendo que empujar a tus compañeros y decir groserías en clase este bien… pero hijo, eres un chico, los chicos hacen todo el tiempo.

— ¡Pero no esta bien hacerlo! — grito el chico, Y Castle volvió a aplaudirle, estaba tan orgulloso de que su niño supiera la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y ahora solo esperaba no confundirlo con el siguiente mensaje.

— No, claro que no, pero hijo… no fue gran cosa, estoy seguro de que solo lo empujaste por reacción, ¿o acaso pensaste "_Ah voy a tirarlo_"? ¿O lo hiciste? — le pregunto, y el chico negó con la cabeza. — Ahí esta, solo fue un accidente… Y lo de la mala palabra, hijo… no digo que _ESA_ palabra en especial sea bonita, pero los dos sabemos que hay insultos mucho mas fuertes que esos, y por los que si me enojaría mucho, si los dijeras…. Además, tres días se pasan volando, — aseguro Castle con su enorme sonrisa.

— Pero papá, ¿no vas a … no vas a castigarme? — pregunto extrañado, pues a todos los chicos que conocía, los castigaban por cosas mas pequeñas como esas. Castle lo miro horrorizado, y se llevo la mano a la barbilla, como siempre que fingía pensar en alguna cosa.

— Tienes razón… _no va a haber nada de vegetales para ti jovencito_. — dijo lleno de ironía, y con las manos en la cintura para verse mas amenazador, aun que claro, que no pudo durar en esa pose mas de 30 segundos, cuando exploto en carcajadas.

— Papá, ¡Esto es serio!... me porte mal, y me merezco el castigo.— aseguro el chico, pero la cara de su padre no le decían otra cosa mas que su padre jamás tendría el coraje para castigarlo, no a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte. — Bien, si tu no lo haces… lo hare yo… no saldré de mi cuarto estos tres días, ni tampoco voy a jugar con la consola. — dijo en tono final y cruzado de brazos.

— Oh, no seas tan estricto. — dijo Castle lleno de ironía, aun que lo de la consola no iba a ser castigo para Ric, iba a serlo para él.

— Lo siento, pero me lo merezco… de echo cuando venia para acá, hasta pensé que me darías… bueno… que tu… — Y de repente el chico se quedo por completo callado, con el tono de sus mejillas pintándose en rojo carmesí.

— ¿Qué cosa? Que yo…. — Y Castle se quedo callado también, la reacción de su chico era muy obvia, y solo la había visto una vez antes. — Ah, te refieres a… ¿darte unas nalgadas? ¿Es eso? — pregunto sin temor

— Ya lo hiciste una vez, y es que no es como si no me lo mereciera. Digo… uno de mis amigos dice que su padre lo hace todavía cuando se porta mal, y que por eso no se mete en líos, por que… — Y antes de que el chico pudiera terminar la explicación, su padre lo corto.

— Hijo… ¿de veras quieres eso? — le pregunto impresionado, jamás había oído de ningún chico que implorara por ser azotado, es mas, de no ser porque Ric recibía atención psicológica ya, seguro lo mandaría a terapia. El muchacho asintió levemente y entonces Castle lo tomo de la mano, y lentamente lo condujo hasta la cama, se sentó, y el muchacho se posición rápido sobre su regazo.

— Hijo… — Castle sintió como si un nudo se le formara en la garganta, el era el padre en esa casa y realmente no creía que aquello fuera necesario.

— Papá, por favor… — rogo el chico, y entonces Castle alzo la mano en el aire y la dejo caer sobre el centro del trasero del muchacho;

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

15 nalgadas, fue todo lo que Castle soporto darle a su muchacho, pero no porque hayan sido Fuertes, porque de hecho no había puesto nada de fuerza sobre ninguna de ellas. Si no, que tener que hacer eso, era mas duro para él, de lo que alguna vez podría ser para el chico. — Levante hijo. — le pidió, y pudo sentir como las piernas del muchacho temblaban como gelatina.

— ¿Es todo? Papá, eso ni siquiera fue… — y antes de que el chico pudiera continuar, Castle le soltó una verdadera nalgada para que se detuviera.

— Hijo, ya dije… levántate, no voy a hacer esto… No es mi estilo, lo siento, pero no soy de esa clase de padre… Y jamás podría serlo contigo, porque por si no lo sabes… eres el chico más responsable y sensato que puede existir. — aseguro Castle, y el chico se levanto como de rayo, solo para que su padre le siguiera y le pusiera la cálida mano sobre el hombro. — Lo digo enserio hijo, tu no necesitas ningún castigo, porque los castigos son para quienes no comprenden que han hecho alguna cosa mal, y que no deben volver a hacerla… y eso tu ya lo sabes, lo supiste desde el mismo instante en que paso todo. — explico Castle, y el chico sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

— Gracias Papá, eres el mejor — murmuro el chico, y Castle deposito un beso sobre su cabeza, se había perdido un montón de esos momentos por su ausencia en la infancia de su chico, y por eso, ahora disfrutaba de ellos cuando los tenia.

— Y tú el mejor hijo. — aseguro Caslle

— Si, pero mi castigo… digamos que esas palmaditas ya fueron algo, así que solo cumpliré lo de no salir de aquí. — murmuro el chico, y Castle empezó a reír, orgulloso por lo intrépido que era su pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

Temprano por la mañana, un nuevo caso llego a la oficina del NYP, y la detective Beckett tuvo la dicha de despertar a Castle con su llamada matutina, pues el dio un bote de la cama y estuvo a escasos milímetros de caerse del colchón para responder.

— Kate, son las seis de la mañana — se quejo entre bostezos.

— El crimen nunca duerme Castle. — Respondió ella llena de ironía, — Pero si quieres seguir durmiendo, en lugar de ayudarme a investigar a un ninja asesino, lo entenderé. — dijo, y con la palabra clave. –Ninja- Castle se despertó por completo.

— Voy en camino. — dijo emocionado, y ahora si dio un bote enorme de la cama y se levanto. Camino descalzo hasta la ducha y se baño y vistió como un relámpago, luego paso por el cuarto de su hijo, y lo miro desde la péquela abertura de la puerta, el pobre dormía plácidamente, así que mejor no lo despertó y se marcho.

La estación estaba completamente vacía, salvo por Beckett, Ryan, y Esposito que miraban atentos a la pizarra de sospechosos, mientras que Castle se acercaba sonriente, y con unos cafés que les fue repartiendo por su paso.

— Gracias amigo — murmuro Esposito y bebió el caliente líquido.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tenemos esta vez?— pregunto Castle, leyendo a una velocidad increíble todo lo que anotaban en la pizarra, de donde únicamente sobresalían dos cosas para el; "_Sospechoso ninja" "Mutilado por un sable"_

— Creímos que se trataba de una broma, pero… míralo, es real. — comento Beckett y le entrego un sobre cerrado con el sello del FBI, Castle lo abrió desesperado y miro el contenido, unas grotescas fotografías de un cadáver masculino mutilado, y esparcido en una masacre sanguinaria en un apartamento.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te acerco el bote de basura? — pregunto Ryan, imaginándose que Castle estaba a escasos segundos de vomitar.

— Esto no es verdad— murmuro Castle, y todos se quedaron helados, mirándose los unos a los otros en busca de alguna buena respuesta.

— Castle, escucha… empezó a decir Beckett

— Es que no lo puedo creer, ¡Un ninja de verdad! ¡En N.Y! – y poco falto para que Castle diera saltitos de emoción, había pensando en escribir sobre aquello un montón de veces, pero las ideas jamás habían estado tan claras como en ese momento. Cuando sentía cada palabra escribiéndose, grabándose en su mente.

— Cielos Castle, jamás pensé que fueras tan bajo – dijo Beckett llena de ironía, porque de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones infantiles de su chico, y eso era algo que le atraía muchísimo.

— ¿Qué? Nooo, no me estoy burlando, ¿Cómo podría?, es un… una persona que fue asesinada, y que seguramente sería un buen personaje en mi siguiente libro – murmuro para sí mismo, y los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ya lo habían perdido, pues su mirada estaba en los cielos y sus labios prácticamente recitando el primer pasaje de su libro.

— Bien, Esposito, Ryan… vayan a la oficina del FBI y soliciten ver el cuerpo, Castle y yo iremos a la escena del crimen, a ver que encontramos. – ordenaba Beckett

— ¿Puedo ir con ellos? De verdad que me gustaría mirar el cuerpo, bueno… lo que queda de él. – pidió Castle

— Ah, no… No puedes ir con ellos, lo último que quiero es que el FBI nos cierre de nuevo el acceso a un cadáver, así que vienes conmigo Castle –ordeno Beckett

—Pero…

—Andando – Y Castle no tuvo más opción que seguir a su compañera, subieron al automóvil y pronto llegaron hasta el lugar del crimen. Un callejón solitario, oculto tras una docena de edificios de apartamentos de colores pastel, todos, lo que hacía parecer al lugar como un mini reino de princesas. Pero lo que más impacto a Castle, fue que la escena no estuviera acordonada como debería de estarlo.

— ¿Y la policía? – pregunto dudoso

— El caso se volvió federal, pues piensan que se trata de un asesino serial, ya sabes… por lo grotesco de los detalles. – comento Beckett, caminaron mas y mas, hasta llegar al callejón y empezaron a buscar cualquier pista, pero no había nada, el lugar estaba bien.

— Esto está muy limpio, parece que los federales hicieron un muy buen trabajo esta vez.— comento Castle, frustrado por no tener nada más que imágenes mentales para su libro, pero ni una sola pista real. Beckett no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando por el callejón, hasta los contenedores, donde pareció ver algo brillando dentro.

—Castle, ayúdame— le pidió, y Castle corrió para ayudarla, metieron las manos entre la basura y lograron sacar lo que parecía ser una navaja curvada manchada de rojo, manchada de sangre.

— Es una navaja samurái, ¡wow!— exclamo impresionado, pero Beckett rápidamente saco una bolsa de evidencias de su bolsillo y la deposito dentro.

— ¡Puede ser el arma homicida Castle! – grito desesperada, pues el la había tocado, y por lo tanto podría haberla comprometido con sus huellas, o lo que era peor, incriminarse en un caso federal.

Los muchachos no buscaron mas, el arma ya era suficiente evidencia como para tratar de obtener acceso al caso, sin embargo Beckett estaba muy molesta con Castle, y se la paso regañándolo todo el camino de regreso a la comisaria, diciéndole lo irresponsable e infantil que era, y que seguramente podrían tener problemas por su culpa. Para cuando llegaron a la comisaria, Beckett se metió a una junta privada con el jefe, mientras que Castle lo veía todo desde su escritorio, como un niño nervioso por alguna travesura cometida.

— ¿Qué hay Castle? – pregunto Esposito que acababa de llegar con Ryan

— Hum, parece que encontramos el arma homicida… Y si, adivinaron… es un cuchillo de ninja, uno real. — explico Castle

— ¿Pero? – intuyo Ryan

— Lo toque, lo saque de un contenedor de basura y ahora Beckett teme que mis huellas la hayan comprometido. — comento Castle, por primera vez sonando asustado y preocupado por sus acciones. Esposito y Ryan se miraron, conteniendo sus risitas, y volvieron a mirarlo.

— Huy, amigo… estas metido en un montón de problemas – dijo Ryan

— Si, porque fuimos a ver el cadáver y… si, ese cuchillo efectivamente es el arma con la que mataron a ese pobre hombre— dijo Esposito

— Y si, los federales la están buscando y cuando sepan que tus huellas están ahí puestas… bueno, creo que no se pondrán a bailar. – agrego Ryan, Castle echo una última mirada a la oficina del capitán y vio como Beckett salía y se aproximaba a ellos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasara ahora? – pregunto Castle

— Montgomery le entregara el arma a los federales, y tendremos que esperar a que la analicen para saber que encuentran. – explico Beckett y Castle suspiro un poco aliviado por ello. – El capitán dice que te vayas a tu casa, no quiere que los del FBI te vean aquí cuando vengan, — dijo Beckett y se fue con Ryan y Esposito, pretendiendo estar molesta con él.

Así que Castle no perdió mas el tiempo en la comisaria y se fue a casa, quería descansar y pensar en lo siguiente que escribiría para el libro. Pero apenas cruzar por la puerta, se encontró con algo extraño, un silencio ensordecedor… Su madre no estaba, seguramente seguía en sus ensayos de la obra, Alexis tampoco, lo que atribuyo a algún proyecto escolar y de Ric, no estaba seguro, así que camino sigilosamente hasta su cuarto y se detuvo tras la puerta, para escuchar

_No tengo tanto dinero… Nooo… si, si las quiero… solo… hazme el favor, por favor… es que no puedo, no… no sabe, ni puede saber… humm… déjame ver, tal vez pueda conseguir otros 500_

A Castle no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando, mucho menos el tonito de susurro con que hablaba su hijo. Así que abrió la puerta con cuidado, y vio como el chico ocultaba el teléfono de improviso tras la almohada.

—Hola, papá… ¿Qué tal todo?— pregunto como si nada, y Castle hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para disimular que no había escuchado nada.

— Hay… un nuevo caso… ¿estabas hablando con alguien?— pregunto capcioso, mirando fijamente la almohada a la espera de alguna señal.

— Uh, no yo… estaba pensando en voz alta, es que…tengo una nueva historia en la cabeza, sobre un asalto a un banco, y pensaba en ello nada más. – comento el chico

— Ah mira, es una buena idea… espero que me dejes leerla cuando termines.—exigió Castle, todo el asunto se le estaba haciendo muy raro, aquello que escucho no tenia nada que ver con esa historia que estaba mencionando.

— Uh, si papá… te la enseño cuando la termine

— Bien, voy a preparar la cena… ¿quieres ayudar? — pregunto, pues todos los días el chico le ayudaba a prepara la cena, de hecho ya habían creado mas de 15 combinaciones diferentes de alimentos, y hasta el momento, los rollitos de espaguetis con patatas y queso eran lo mejor-

— Uh, es que tengo que estudiar…

— Tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ¿estas castigado? ¿No? — pregunto, y el chico sonrió, su padre jamás dejaría pasar ningún detalle, su memoria prodigiosa jamás lo permitiría, jamás.

— Claro, tienes razón… vamos a prepara la cena, creo que tengo una idea nueva, pero necesitaremos palomitas.— comento el chico mientras salía del cuarto, Castle fulmino la habitación una vez mas, pero no encontró nada.

— Suena… genial, hijo. — murmuro y cerro la puerta de la habitación para seguirlo, fue lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con el chico, lo averiguaría, si no era por el mismo Ric, lo seria por sus contactos.

— Te lo digo Beckett, esta actuando muy raro. — decía Castle mientras los dos salían del elevador y caminaban hacia la oficina.

— Tiene 15 años Castle, ¿Qué chico a su edad no actúa raro? ¿Vas a decirme que tú no lo hiciste? — pregunto ella

— Claro que no, pero es diferente… Mira, solo digo que ya ha pasado por mucho, ya sufrió bastante y no me gustaría ver que se meta en problemas. — cemento Castle, y Beckett claramente pudo ver al _padre preocupado_, y no al escritor, hablándole.

— No te preocupes tanto, Ric es un buen chico… y si llegase a meterse en algún problema, pues tu eres Richard Castle… conoces a muchas personas que podrían ayudarte a arreglarlo. — comento Beckett, y Castle asintió levemente, y luego sonrió, a Beckett jamás le gustaba cuando usaba sus influencias para lograr lo que quería, sin embargo, por su hijo era capaz de hacerlo todo.

Entonces se acerco Esposito. — No van a creer esto. — les dijo

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Beckett

— Los resultados del análisis del FBI llegaron por fin…

— ¿Tan rápido? — pregunto Castle asombrado, sin duda alguna, aquello seria un gran detalle para el nuevo libro. Claro, si es que no lo metían a la cárcel por comprometer la evidencia federal.

— Si, y te aliviaras de saber que tus huellas no se marcaron en el mango de la navaja. – comento Esposito, y Castle suspiro muy fuerte para luego desplomarse en su silla de escritorio. — Pero hay algo mas, el FBI encontró rastros de sangre en la navaja, rastros que no son de la victima…

— ¿Entonces, son del asesino? — pregunto Beckett

— Eso piensan, ahora mismo están esperando los resultados de las muestras de ADN, y el capitán Montgomery me pidió que les dijera que mientras esperamos por ello, nos encarguemos de otro caso. — dijo Esposito

— ¿Otro caso? ¿Se volvió loco? Apenas y podemos resolver uno — se quejo Beckett, indignada ante la idea de perder el tiempo y recursos en dos investigaciones separadas.

— Lo mismo dije yo, pero este caso solo es de vigilancia y no de investigación… el asunto es que han estado robando las taquillas de un centro deportivo, y no ha faltado ni un día de esta semana en que no desaparezca algo. — explico Esposito

— Bueno, creo que podemos echar un vistazo ¿o no Castle? — pregunto ella, y el aburrido hombre hizo una mueca de aso pero asintió, la vigilancia jamás era de su agrado, y jamás lo seria.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 horas después_**

**_Centro Deportivo, Conner Mcnight_.**

— ¿Ya mencione cuanto odio hacer esto? — se quejo Castle, apretándose el tabique de la nariz con los dedos otra vez.

— Con esta ya son 7 veces, ¿enserio Castle, no podrías dejar de quejarte ni siquiera tres minutos? — pregunto furiosa Beckett

— Es que deberíamos estar ahí dentro, te dije que podría comprar las membrecías, y estaríamos jugando _Tenis_ ahí dentro en lugar de estar aquí sentados, en este feo auto. — se quejo Castle.

— Oye si no te gusta mi auto… — pero antes de que Beckett pudiera continuar con el reclamo, vio algo que la dejo impresionado. — Castle, ¿ya viste quien es? — pregunto impresionada y luego cuando giro y vio que Castle dormía, le dio un codazo en el pecho para que despertara.

— ¿Qué pasa? — exigió saber él

— Ese de allá es tu hijo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía membrecía aquí? — exigió saber ella, y entonces Castle se acerco tanto al parabrisas, que poco le falto para pegar la cara en él. Pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Es que no la tiene, a Ric no le gustan los deportes… ninguno — dijo Castle, sin perder de vista la chaqueta morada deportiva que vestía su chico, entonces vio como otro sujeto fortachón se acercaba a saludarlo.

— Pues parece que ya lleva tiempo aquí. — dijo Beckett, y entonces vieron como los dos muchachos se metían al local, riendo y seguramente hablando algo que desde ahí no podían escuchar.

— Tenemos que entrar. — dijo Castle, empezando a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse, pero Beckett no lo dejo.

— Castle, ¿estas loco? No estamos aquí para seguir a tu hijo, y además… ¿Cómo podrías hacerle eso a sus espaldas? — pregunto indignada, no era la primera vez que Castle hacia algo a espaldas de alguno de sus hijos, pero si era la primera en que lo hacia en persona.

— Tienes razón, tu no estas aquí para seguir a mi hijo, pero yo tampoco estoy aquí para vigilar este lugar… Y además, si el me miente, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo… voy a entrar. — dijo en tono final, y se bajo del auto a pesar de los llamados de la detective. Y se metió al local.

Castle compro la membrecía del centro, y se cambio con uno de los uniformes –que había adquirido gracias al personal de mantenimiento – y se metió de lleno entre los pasillos de las salas de actividades. Castle lo recorrió todo de arriba abajo, las canchas de tenis, las de futbol, las de basketball, la piscina, y todo lo demás, pero no había señal del chico, de hecho, y no haber sido porque Beckett también lo vio, estaría pensando que todo fue una terrible alucinación. Pero no, no lo era, así que iba a empezar a preguntarle a todo mundo sobre Ric, cuando lo encontró.

El chico y su aparente amigo, estaban charlando en las taquillas, el fortachón reía todo el tiempo, y se abrazaron, y Castle pudo ver cuando metió un estuche mediano dentro de la mochila deportiva de su hijo, y luego pudo ver cuando Ric sacaba un sobre –de dinero- y hacia lo mismo, pero con la mochila del otro muchacho.

La curiosidad lo inundo de inmediato, aquello había sido una técnica de distracción bastante buena y misteriosa, que únicamente era aplicable para los criminales que traspasaban droga en las escuelas públicas. Y la idea de que su hijo se estuviera metiendo en el mundo del narcotráfico le paso por la mente varias veces, en una Ric era adicto, en otra Ric era intermediario, y en otra hasta el jefe de la organización de drogas de NY. Castle negó con la cabeza, quitándose aquellas horribles ideas de la cabeza, y se movió justo a tiempo, pues su chico le paso a escasos centímetros de la espalda, pero no lo noto.

Entonces Castle espero unos segundos y siguió a su hijo de vuelta por el pasillo, se oculto tras unas plantas y pudo ver que se marchaba, sin una gota de sudor, lo que significaba que tampoco había estado ahí para ejercitarse.

— ¿Quien estas haciendo, hijo? — se pregunto a si mismo, y entonces su cubierta discreta se fue a la basura, pues uno de los empleados pareció reconocerlo, y grito su nombre tan algo, que en solo 30 segundos ya tenia a casi todo el personal encima, pidiéndole una foto o un autógrafo.

Para cuando Castle logro salirse del local, ya había pasado más de media hora, y la detective Beckett ya estaba desesperada. — Castle, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, tu hijo se marcho hace como media hora. — dijo ella

— Lo se, pero es el precio de la fama. — dijo de lleno de ironía. — ¿viste con quien se fue? ¿Para donde? — pregunto Castle

— No iba con nadie, estaba solo… y por la dirección que tomo su taxi, estoy segura de que se fue a casa. — comento ella, Castle asintió.

— ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa? — pregunto Castle con un tono de voz que Kate jamás le había escuchado, un tono que reflejaba, preocupación, enojo y seriedad pura, tres cosas que realmente no eran propias de Richard Castle.

Así que Beckett llevo a Castle a casa, y en el camino no hubo mas que silencio de su parte, pues parecía estar pensando y analizando aquella situación con su hijo, como si se tratase de un caso, y solo Dios sabia lo que estaba pensando hacer el respecto.

— Gracias, Beckett… te veo mañana — dijo apenas bajarse de su auto.

— Castle. — llamo ella, y e giro para mirarla. — Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no vayas a cometer un error del que te puedas arrepentir después. — dijo ella, y Castle solo le sonrió como agradecimiento y se metió a su edificio.

Mientras el elevador subía, Castle no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría, tenia tres opciones: _1- Entrar grifando como loco a la casa, exigiéndole a su chico que dijera la verdad de lo que paso ese día. 2- Llegar como loco a la casa y ponerse a regar todo en busca de ese paquete 3- No decir nada, ser natural y dejar que Ric contara la verdad.- _Y cuando la puerta se abrió, ya había elegido la tercera opción.

Castle entro a la casa, fingiendo su mejor rostro despreocupado y sereno, y hasta fingiendo la sonrisa con la que todos los días llegaba, pero con la que hoy no podría contar de verdad. Dejo su abrigo tras la puerta, y entonces se percato de la segunda cosa mas extraña del día; Ric estaba viendo la Tv con Alexis, y los dos sostenían pañuelos mojados bajo las mejillas.

— ¿Hey, están bien? — les pregunto, y los chicos asintieron miserables.

— Es muy triste papá… Anna y Bates sufren mucho. — comento Alexis, y entonces Castle miro la tv y se dio cuenta del programa que estaba viendo, _Downton Abbey._

— ¿Enserio están llorando por ese programa?— pregunto alucinado.

— ¡Siii! — dijeron los dos al unisonó

— Es muy triste papá, ¿alguna vez lo has visto? — le pregunto Alexis, y Castle tuvo que negar con la cabeza, sin hablar, pues quizá no había visto ese programa, pero había leído algunas criticas y digamos que no tenia muy buenas opiniones.

— ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Desde cuando ves melodramas? — pregunto interesado, y Ric mastico un poco de helado de chocolate antes de decir:

— Desde… hace media hora, es que no tenía nada que hacer… y Alexis me invito a ver su programa con ella. Se que no me gustan mucho este tipo de historias, porque carecen de efectos, pero… esta bueno este programa. — aseguro el chico, y se quedo con la mirada clavada en la pantalla.

— ¿Ya va a terminar? — les pregunto

— Hum, no… es un maratón, faltan 3 episodios para que finalice. — comento Alexis, y eso le dio una nueva opción a Castle.

— Bien, dejen que me cambie de ropa… y me vengo a verlo con ustedes.— les dijo, y entonces los dos hermanos se miraron consternados.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntaron de nuevo al unisonó, pues sabían de primera mano que a su padre no le gustaba para nada es tipo de películas-

— Si, enserio… les prepare palomitas con caramelo. — dijo Castle emocionado y se fue por el pasillo, aguardo unos segundos, y entonces se metió a la habitación de su hijo, era una suerte que estuviera limpia y bien ordenada, pues así le facilitaría la búsqueda de ese misterioso paquete.

Castle fue directo al armario, y con mucho cuidado bajo la mochila deportiva de la cima, era una mochila _NIKE _de color morado con negro, que su hijo utilizaba para guardar sus cosas cuando iban de campamento. – Que solo fueron dos ocasiones.- la abrió y descubrió que solo tenia la chaqueta morada echa bola en el interior.

— Vamos, ¿Dónde esta? — se pregunto en voz baja, y continuo revisando la habitación, hasta incluso debajo de la cama, donde no había nada mas que polvo.

— ¡Papá! ¿Te vas a tardar? ¡Tenemos hambre!— se escucho preguntar a Alexis desde la sala, entonces Castle se levanto como de rayo del suelo, y puso todas las cosas que había movido en su lugar.

— ¡Un segundo cariño! — le dijo, echo una ultima mirada desilusionada al cuarto y salió, para marcharse a su propio cuarto a vestirse mas cómodamente.

— ¿Quieres que haga? ¿Qué? — pregunto Esposito, quien era el primero en llegar a la comisaria todos los días, pero no ese, pus cuando llego Castle ya lo estaba esperando, tomando café y sentado en su escritorio. Donde le conto todo el montón de teorías sobre lo que hijo estaba haciendo.

— Solo quiero que lo sigas unos días, te pagare lo que me pidas— repitió Castle, pues ya llevaba mas de 10 veces suplicándole.

— Es que no es eso Castle, no puedo seguir a tu chico porque creo que estas exagerando, tiene 15 años Castle… todos los chicos guardan secretos a sus padres a esa edad, y aparte… no tengo tiempo, el caso del ninja ya arrojo resultados. — comento Esposito.

— ¿Qué pasa con el caso? — pregunto Castle, olvidando todo lo demás

— Extraoficialmente, el FBI encontró al dueño del ADN de la navaja, y se dice que es un asesino profesional… solo estamos esperando a que nos soliciten patrullas para atraparlo.

— Eso es genial, entonces… no van a necesitar mi ayuda ¿verdad? — sugirió Castle, y Esposito lo miro extrañado, como leyéndole la mente.

— Oh no, no, no… ¿no iras a…?

— Si, si tú no me vas a ayudar… entonces lo seguiré yo mismo, dile a Kate que surgió un problema en casa. — dijo Castle, y antes de que Esposito le pudiera decir algo mas, el tipo ya se había escabullido por el ascensor.

Castle regreso a su casa en solo 20 minutos, generalmente se hace 35 minutos de la casa a la comisaria, pero ese día no le había prestado mucha atención a los límites de velocidad. Estaciono el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edifico de enfrente- gracias al cielo que era amigo del dueño- y entonces le pago 200 dólares al señor que boleaba los zapatos para que dejara sentado en su banco, fingiendo leer el periódico mientras le boleaban los zapatos, cuando en realidad se la pasaría mirando la entrada de su edificio.

Hora y media después, pasadas de las 9 am, Ric salió brincoteando por la puerta de enfrente, llevaba lentes de sol y abrigo negro, un look que ciertamente Castle jamás le había visto usar. También llevaba uno de sus maletines, concretamente el maletín café que Alexis le había regalado por su cumpleaños. El chico estiro la mano al aire y en segundos un taxi lo recogió y avanzo.

Castle dejo el periódico en su lugar y no quiso perder tiempo, tomo un taxi que por coincidencia iba estacionándose a su lado. —¿A dónde señor? — pregunto el conductor.

— Siga al taxi de ahí enfrente. — ordeno Castle, y pronto se vio inmerso en un montón de calles que no conocía muy bien, estaba 100$ seguro de que estaban en alguno de los barrios de Brooklyn, pues había muchísimas personas dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia sus trabajos en la gran manzana. Entonces el auto de su hijo se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón y el chico se echo a correr.

— Cargue el viaje a mi tarjeta — ordeno Castle y le entrego la tarjeta al conductor, que rápidamente la paso por la terminal y lo dejo bajar.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle corrió lo más rápido que pudo, doblo en el callejón y se encontró con la ultima cosa que esperaba. El sitio no era de mala muerte como pensaba, de echo estaba lleno de diversos negocios de comida y había mucha afluencia de gente, lo que en alguna remota parte de su ser, lo tranquilizo. Minoro el paso, y alcanzo a ver a su hijo, sentado en una de las mesas de un pequeño comercio, esperando seguramente a alguien, su primer impulso fue llegar a sentarse en esa mesa y llevárselo de ahí, pero luego entendió que eso seguramente no pondría fin a la situación, así que mejor se sentó en otra mesa y tomo una carta para cubrir su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un tipo chino con un tatuaje en el cuello y cabellos parados se sentó en la mesa con su hijo. Castle se estremeció, pues ese sujeto no tenia precisamente el aspecto con el que ningún padre pudiera soñar, los vio platicar muy tranquilos un buen ato, hasta que su celular vibro.

— Estoy algo ocupado Beckett — dijo en apenas un susurro

— ¿Por qué susurras? — pregunto Beckett. — No importa, solo quería decirte que las pruebas finales del FBI llegaron, tenemos al asesino… Y escucha esto, porque creo que a tu libro le vendría muy bien, su nombre es _Luke, es un inmigrante asiático, uno de los asesinos mas peligrosos de la mafia — _explico Beckett y un frio escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Castle

— ¿Bec-ket' ¿Cómo es este asesino? ¿Físicamente? — titubeo.

— Uh, bueno… chico asiático promedio, con… un tatuaje de dragón en el cuello.— explico Beckett, y esta vez Castle pudo sentir como todo el mundo a su alrededor se cerraba, impidiendo el paso del aire en sus pulmones.

— Kate, lo… lo estoy viendo, ahora. — tartamudeo, alerta con la mirada clavada sobe los chicos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? — exigió saber ella.

— Estoy cerca de… Pittsburg, es un callejón restaurantero, su nombre… ah, creo que es Maine… si Maine, Kate… esta con mi hijo. — dijo Castle aun en un susurro desesperado.

— ¿Qué?... Castle, escúchame bien… no hagas nada contra el, es muy peligroso, y puede estar armado. Estaremos ahí enseguida. — dijo Beckett y colgó, y Castle de verdad que planeaba hacerle caso esta vez, pero en cuanto vio que aquel muchacho dejaba de comer y metía su mano en las bolsas para buscar algo, salto.

— ¡Ric! — grito, antes de saltar como un león protegiendo a sus cachorros.

— ¿Papá? ¿Tu que…? — y antes de que el chico le pudiera preguntar el porque de su presencia, Castle le metió un puñetazo al otro chico, y lo derribo sobre la mesa de comida, dejándolo aparentemente sin conocimiento.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué hiciste? — dijo Ric, y su padre únicamente lo arrastro fuera de su asiento, y entonces lo zarandeo, con unas fuerzas que jamás antes le había mostrado.

— ¡Es un asesino Ric! ¿Entiendes?... Dios, te pudo pasar algo. — y entonces abrazo a su hijo muy fuerte, el momento dl enojo se había pasado, y ahora solo podía estar agradecido porque el chico estuviera bien.

Entonces la poca gente del restaurante empezó a exigir respuestas, pero por suerte Castle no tuvo que darlas porque dos oficiales, -aparentemente novatos- llegaron al fin, y arrestaron al inconsciente hombre.

— La detective Beckett al teléfono, señor. — dijo uno de los muchachos, y le paso el teléfono a Castle, que soltó a su pequeño del abrazo para responder.

— Beckett

— Oh Dios Castle, estoy metida en un embotellamiento… ¿están los dos bien? — pregunto en pánico, si alguna hubiera salido lastimado durante el operativo, jamás se lo perdonaría a si mismo.

— Si, estamos bien… los muchachos llegaron justo a tiempo

— Gracias a Dios, escucha los veré cuando llegue ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió

— Uh, ¿te parece si nos mas tarde?, quiero llevar a mi hijo a casa, creo que necesitamos tener una conversación. — y esto lo dijo muy serio hacia Ric, quien bajo la cabeza, porque estaba seguro de que no le esperaba nada bueno. Su padre podía ser el más cool del mundo, pero su única regla era _no ponerse en peligro jamás_, y la había roto.

— Si, de acuerdo… pásame al oficial, le diré que los lleve. — dijo ella

— Si, de acuerdo… hasta pronto Beckett. — Castle le paso el teléfono al oficial, y luego su hijo por fin se le acerco.

— Papá, yo…

— Esta bien hijo, no tienes que explicármelo ahora, lo hablaremos en casa. — le pidió Castle, pues lo cierto es que estaba demasiado confundido ahora como para hablar. El chico asintió, y un segundo después se subieron a la patrulla de uno de los oficiales del NYP.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, muy silencioso de hecho, pues ninguno de los dos tenia las ganas de hablarse. No todavía, pero en cuanto el oficial los dejo fuera de su edificio, Castle tomo el brazo de su chico, y no lo soltó, no siquiera cuando ya estaban dentro del ascensor, de donde no podía escapar. Bajaron del ascensor, y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

— Ric, creo que ahora si vamos a tener que hablar enserio de… un castigo. — murmuro Castle, odiaba esa palabra, y decirla era aun mas odioso de lo que pensaba, pero al menos el chico asintió.

— Entiendo, papá — murmuro Ric miserable

— ¿Así?... pues, espero jovencito… que también entiendas que lo que hiciste fue lo mas… — Y en ese momento cuando Castle abrió la puerta de su casa para entrar, se encontró inmerso en un enorme grito;

¡_SORPRESA_!

Y ahí estaban todos, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis, otros amigos de Castle, todos gritando sorpresa y arrojándole confeti con la mano libre, pues todos sostenían un vaso con alguna bebida en el. Pero Castle seguía sin entender, no era su cumpleaños, ni tampoco se había ganado otro libro en la lista de Best Sellers, al menos no que el supiera. Entonces su hijo empezó a reír y lo miro.

— Papá, sabia que ibas a olvidarlo… hoy es el día del padre – dijo el chico, y Castle parpadeo un montón de veces hasta que lo entendió.

— ¿Día del padre? ¿Y tú… preparaste esto? – pregunto impresionado, y Ric se burlo un poquito, su padre podía ser un genio para las tramas novelescas pero era algo lento con la realidad.

— Sip, bueno… todos ayudaron, Alexis en especial.— dijo Ric, y luego con esa amplia sonrisa en el rostro, giro y le indico a su hermana que se acercara.

— Felicidades papá… eres el mejor – dijo ella y lo abrazo, Castle acepto gustoso el abrazo y le planto un beso en la nuca,

— Gracias a ti hija… tu y tus hermanos son lo mejor que me pudo pasar — dijo Castle y volvió a abrazarla, entonces el montón de invitados se acerco para saludarlo como era propio, le daban la mano, lo abrazaban, lo felicitaban, hasta que se acercaron los muchachos de la oficina.

— Que buen chico tienes Castle – comento Esposito

— Si, nos organizo a todos en un solo día… Y eso de inventarse dos casos, solo para distraerte, eso fue… — Y Ryan se quedo callado de repente, pues la mirada de Castle era tan confusa que daba miedo. – Oh, no lo… sabias – murmuro

— Esperen un segundo, ¿entonces el caso del Ninja asesino y lo de los robos de taquillas no era cierto? – pregunto Castle alucinado, y todos se permitieron reírse. Hasta Beckett que se acerco finalmente.

— No, jajaja… y pensábamos que siendo tan buen escritor como eres, lo descubrirías todo… pero jajaja, entonces eso demuestra que de tal palo tal astilla, tu hijo te engaño Castle, creo una mejor historia que tu. – decía ella llena de orgullo, y Castle lejos de molestarse, dejo ver su enorme sonrisa.

— Es cierto… ¡mi niño es un genio! – gritaba Castle emocionado, y entonces corrió, abriéndose paso entre los invitados, hasta tener a su chico entre sus brazos, y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

— Papá, no… no puedo respirar. – dijo el chico lleno de ironía, y Castle lo soltó, solo para dar saltitos de felicidad y apretarle el rostro entre sus manos.

— Oh hijo, estoy tan orgulloso… ¡Me engañaste! ¡De verdad lo hiciste!— gritaba emocionado, y el chico lo miraba desconcertado.

— ¿Papá? ¿Escuchas lo que dices? – pregunto con ironía

— Si, si, claro que si… Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, porque engañarme de esa forma, solamente significa una cosa… que eres mejor que yo, y ese es el regalo mas grande que se le puede dar a un padre. – dijo Castle, y el chico lo abrazo por su cuenta, con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

— Te amo Papá, eres el mejor padre del mundo – dijo el chico, y Castle lo lleno de besos, pues el orgullo que sentía no podía ser contenido.

— No, tu eres el mejor hijo, chico, escritor de este mundo… aun que, si me gustaría que me dieras algunos detalles… ¿el arma de la basura, el club deportivo? – pregunto Castle emocionado, y el chico rodó los ojos, era como tener a un niño pequeño en casa.

— Jajaja, esa arma la pusimos Beckett y yo ahí dentro… claro que no era real, parecía, pero era de utilería de una película japonesa que no conoces, la conseguí en Ebay. Y lo del club, bueno le dije a Beckett que te llevara ahí para que me vieras adquirir ese supuesto paquete, y no te preocupes no eran drogas… solo eran hojas blancas, y el chico que me las dio es hermano de una amiga, trabaja ahí… Ah y si, también los de los taxis que nos llevaron a ambos a ese callejón eran puestos por mi, ¿acaso no te pareció raro que tu taxi estuviera ya ahí, esperándote? – pregunto el perspicaz chico, Castle ahora se sentía como tonto.

— ¿Y los casos falsos? ¿Entonces Beckett te ayudo?— pregunto ahora

— SI, mas o menos… porque le tuve que pedir el favor al capitán Montgomery en persona, y me dejo hacerlo… mientras no jugáramos con evidencia real, por eso no viste ningún cuerpo… solo unas fotografías de los homicidios de _Ley y Orden_. .. Y antes de que preguntes, el delincuente se llama Danny, es un estudiante del estudio de la abuela que nos quiso ayudar…

— Oh Dios, lo golpee – dijo Castle en pánico

— Ah no te preocupes, es profesional en golpes… y ya estaba advertido de cómo podrias reaccionar, de hecho va a venir mas tarde a la fiesta… Ah, y el tatuaje del cuello es falso… lo mandamos a hacer con una amiga de Alexis.

— Wow, hijo me tienes muy sorprendido… hiciste todo esto de manera impecable.— dijo Castle.

— Si bueno ,tenia que ponerte tras mi rastro, para que Alexis y la abuela pudieran preparar las cosas de la fiesta… así que el crédito no es solo mió, papá— admitió el chico.— Pero espero que te allá gustado la sorpresa— murmuro

— ¿Gustarme? ¿Estas loco? ¡Me encanto! Solo espero que se repita en mi cumpleaños. – dijo Castle y todos rieron por lo irónico del comentario, Castle paso una mano sobre los hombros del chico y lo condujo hacia el grupo de amigos que tenia enfrente, porque quería presumirles su hazaña a todos.

— Ah, papá… una cosita mas, ¿lo de la suspensión en la escuela?, eso si es falso… me reporte enfermo para poder faltar estos días. – admitió el chico.

— ¡Ric, eres un travieso!

— jajaja

** FIN**

* * *

_ * Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y quiero compartir con un ustedes que escribi esta historia porque para mi el dia del padre es algo especial, yo unicamente tengo papá, el me ha educado y criado solito, y escribi esta historia en pensando en el, se que no la leera XD pero es para mi papá, asi como para todos los padres de las series de TV que conosco Castle, John Winchester, Leo, Angel, Klaus... en fin, esto es para todos ellos y para todos los fans de Castle,que al igual que yo, seguramente saben que el si que es el mejor padre del mundo!_

_Por favor Review!_


End file.
